eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sk-UL Mk2 Armor
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern Model: Sk-UL Mk2 General Purpose Hazardous Environment Armor Affiliation: Eternal Empire, Confederacy of Independent Systems; Closed-Market Modularity: No Production: Mass-Produced Material: Plasteel, High-Grade Duralumin Classification: General Purpose Infantry Armor Weight: Heavy Resistances: - Blasters Average - Kinetic: Average - Lightsabers: None - Other: Low (Ion/EMP); Average (Sonic); High (Elemental); High (Corrosive); High (Toxic Gas); Low (Electrical) Integrated Rebreather Unit: Designed to be used in hostile environments, the Sk-UL armor includes an integrated rebreather unit complete with an air filtration system and an internal oxygen supply for environments where this is required Integrated Low Visibility Optics: The Sk-UL armor's helmet features a built-in visual enhancement system for low-light and poor visibility environments Strengths: Vacuum Rated: Intended for use in hostile environments, the Sk-UL armor is completely sealable and can be used in vacuum, or in highly toxic environments. This has the side effect that it also protects the wearer against chemical weapons which make use of corrosive agents, or toxic gas Enhanced Visibility: Featuring an integrated optics system, the Sk-UL armor offers enhanced visibility in low-light conditions and environments with low visibility Weaknesses: Bulky: The Sk-UL armor's design makes it bulky and restricts the wearer's mobility, making it unsuitable for hand-to-hand combat or maneuvers which require agility, also forcing its wearer to use weapons without trigger guards, due to the bulkiness of the gloves Luke Skywalker'd: The Sk-UL armor offers no protection against lightsabers. Coupled with its inherent bulkiness which restricts movement, this renders its wearer extremely vulnerable to attacks by lightsaber wielders and Force Users Dead Giveaway: The Sk-UL armor's integrated optics produce a distinctive, bright orange glow, which can be spotted from a large distance, giving away the wearer's position and making it useless for sneaking up on a target in open environments such as the wilderness, regardless of the time of day Following the Shrouded Republic's exodus from Winter and subsequent inclusion into the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the government decided to overhaul its military's infantry units with new equipment, weapons and armor. Intent on replacing the old Stormtrooper-style armor which had been in use by the Shrouded Republic's Ultranaut corps since the days of the old Dominion, the government issued a special project to the newly-funded Karavin Concern, a military-industrial conglomerate which had been partly government funded and as a result, was contractually obligated to carry out military research for the nation. Rather than opting for a variation of the Stormtrooper armor so ubiquitous throughout the galaxy, Karavin Concern was tasked to develop an armor suit based on the Shrouded Republic's already existing Sk-UL technology, which was deployed to special forces and secret police units, but cheaper and easier to manufacture than the Mk1 variant. The result of this research, was an armor suit that removed some of the original's special features, such as the high-density energy dissipation weave and replaced them with more standard systems, resulting in a balanced armor suit that offers decent all-round protection against weapon and excellent survivability in hazardous environments or vacuum, although some of the original's weaknesses, such as the integrated nightvision system's glowing optics, which give away the user's position, or its bulkiness. Beyond already being adopted as the standard issue infantry armor by the Shrouded Republic's military, Karavin Concern intends to distribute this armor system to authorized military and civilian contractors throughout the galaxy, adding it to the line of military products that the conglomerate produces. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/sk-ul-mk2-armor.111452/ Category:Technology Category:Military Category:Factory And Codex